Crash Down On Me
by Elizabeauty
Summary: An upset Spinner reflects about memories he had with Paige. OneShot. Spin POV.


**Waves**

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Staying up all night_

I can still remember it... 5 years ago, we were both 16. There was a place, a place all our own. We'd just sit on the pier, talking. Talking about random things in the world. You'd tell me about how ugly Heather Sinclair's new shoes are, and I'd open up and share my emotions with you. Something I would do ONLY for you. Not even for Jimmy. He'd make fun of me. Not you. You would always listen, not a mocking word passing your lips. All night long we'd just talk.

"Honeybee..."

"Yeah, Spin?"

Spinner sucked in some air, looking down, as though this was a difficult question. Which it was, in his opinion.

"Paige, do you think we'll have a future?"

The very question that had been burning in the back of my mind for months was finally out.

Paige put her hand gently on his cheek, and brought his face up to look her in the eyes. She stared deeply into his nervous eyes.

"Of course we will."

A warm, sweet, embrace empahsised her seriousness.

We weren't one of those fake couples. The kind where you ask someone out, then you start making out. Not us. God, it felt so right.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_  
_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_  
_We were both 18 and it felt so right_  
_Sleeping all day, staying up all night_  
_Staying up all night_

Then there was our other place, during senior year. First, we began hanging around as friends again, then gradually we got back to being a couple. We stumbled around a small unheard of city. There, we found a cozy looking beach, just off Cherry Street.

"Hey!"

Paige turned to look at Spinner. She could see him frantically waving his arms around, to catch her attention.

"So cute..." she said under her breath, smiling. "What is it, Spin?"

"Come here! I found something!"

"OK!"

Paige ran to where Spinner was. She noticed a very nice looking beach, the kind that could very well have been private.

"Wow... Spin, it's beautiful."

"Yeah."

She began looking around. She looked down at the sand, and just happened to notice, Spin had no shoes on. She looked up to see Spinner grinning at her.

"Take yours off, too."

Paige gently slipped her flip-flops off of her feet. The soft sand buried its self around her feet. Even though it was night, the sand was still warm. Rather unusual, somewhat magical. Spinner walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and put his lips close to her ear.

"I love you, Paige Michalchuck."

I only felt right with you. I always will love you Paige.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Where'd those days go? Where'd you go? I've begun going down-hill again. If only I could find you again, we could run away together. Just leave this town, just leave all the bad behind, and find our own good.

Come take me away from here.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_

I don't believe you ever truly left me... Even after you ran away from everything 2 years ago. I think that there's still part of you left here with me. All I can think of is you, all I picture is you. The only thing keeping me alive is the dreams of you and me.

"Spin..."

"Enrhhh..."

"Spin, get up, Honeybee."

I groggily open my eyes, and look to the person at the side of my bed. She's gently shaking me.

"Paige?"

"Yeah."

All the sleepiness has left my body, as I pull her to me in a giant hug.

A dream. I wake up, to find myself hugging your body sized pillow. The dreams aren't getting me by quite as well, anymore. I'm losing it.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_


End file.
